Visitors
by AnimeFreak4261
Summary: Bleach Naruto Cross.Spoilers.Byakuya is dying form the wound Ichimaru Gin gave him.The 4th squad has done everything they can.Unohana Goes to Japan,Konoha,to get help from Sakura.For a reward,she gets a tour with som friends.Full summary inside.AU warning
1. Getting There

Visitors

**Summary:** Bleach Naruto crossover. Warning! Possible spoilers for some who haven't watched ahead in Bleach and Naruto. When Byakuya can't be healed by the 4th squad, the 4th squad leader, Retsu Unohana, has an idea and leaves to the real world in Japan. There, she kidnaps Sakura and brings her back to the Soul Society to heal Byakuya. From there, things only get weirder. With Naruto, Sasuke, Neji, Lee, Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Tenten, Gaara and Temari all there, the Soul Society might never recover, especially when crushes develop that might crush the crushers and enrage the crushees and yes, that was confusing.

**Disclaimer:** I don't on Naruto or Bleach, but I do own the plot so HA!!

**WARNING!!! SPOILERS!!!**

_'thoughts'_

**'inner'**

"talking"

**Soul Society, ****Sōk****yoku**** Hill**

"Hurry!!"

"His wounds aren't healing!"

"He's losing too much blood!!" Rukia watched the 4th squad rush to her brother in an attempt to make his severe bleeding stop. She felt an over-whelming guilt that this was all her fault. If she hadn't given her powers to Ichigo, he would be living a normal life, she wouldn't have been almost executed, therefore putting Ichigo and Renji in danger when they tried to save her and Byakuya wouldn't have been wounded deeply to the heart and would not be drowning in his own blood.

"Unit Four, we need more assistance! Go recruit units 2, 6 and 7." Captain Unohana stood by, watching, knowing it was useless. Even she could not help Kuchiki Byakuya now. She had tried, and then had handed over the job after having been exhausted. Her eyes narrowed at the slowly dying figure of Byakuya. He was strong, and struggling for more time. They had to work fast. She had heard of a place called Konoha, and residing in it a very skilled medic. It was in the living world but she had to try.

"Isane, I'm leaving for a while." Unohana said calmly as she turned and started to leave.

"B-but taijou (captain), we might need-"

"No Isane, you can help them. I will return shortly with help." Isane hesitated then nodded, turning back to help the 4th division. Unohana opened the gate to the living world with her zanpaktou and walked through.

**Konoha**

Sakura laughed as Naruto tripped over nothing, again and sneezed.

"Ah, Sakura-chan! Someone must be talking about you!"

"Please Naruto, that's just a saying." she said, laughing. Naruto pouted jokingly and continued walking with his pink haired teammate. She laughed again at his childish behaviour and licked her ice cream cone. She and Naruto were walking to the Hokage tower since Tsunade had wanted her and Sakura had met Naruto along the way. Suddenly, Sakura tensed. She had felt a strange presence behind her but she shook it off. She kept walking but stopped and turned when she felt it again. Naruto stopped and looked at her, then around them.

"What is it Sakura-chan?"

"Nothing. I just thought I felt a presence, but it must have been my imagina-" Sakura began but stopped when her eyes dulled and she fell to the ground.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled and ran forward to catch her, only to have her body disappear into thin air. He thought he vaguely saw a figure of someone but shook it off and ran to the Hokage tower.

**With Sakura**

Sakura groaned and opened her eyes, putting a hand to her head. She checked her body for any damages with her chakra and slowly sat up. She looked around and noticed she was riding on a manta ray which was flying, and slightly in front of her was a woman in a white robe. Sakura silently took out a kunai and crawled forward, ready to defend or attack. Once she was beside the woman, she spoke.

"What do you want with me?" the woman slightly jerked like she was surprised before turning her head back and smiling at Sakura.

"No need to be hostile. I will not harm you, I only require your assistance." Sakura hesitated before sitting next to the woman. She had a calm, gentle aura about her.

"I am Captain Unohana Retsu of the 4th squad division in the Soul Society." Sakura absorbed this information and spoke.

"I am Sakura Haruno, apprentice of the 5th Hokage in Konoha." Unohana nodded.

"I have also heard you are a great medic, and it is for this I need you." Sakura was now interested. "One of my comrades, another captain, has been gravely wounded, and although a healer myself and my division, we could not help him. I had heard of Konoha and of you, so I went to the living world for you." Sakura nodded.

"I understand. I have heard of the Soul Society as well. I read about it in one of my shishou's books. You are a shinigami, or soul reaper, and you help the spirits of those who died pass over. Those with spirit energy are able to become soul reapers, and in some cases of the strong, captains like you. In all, there are 13 captains and the 13 squad's captain commander. You carry swords called zanpaktous and they have names to call them to stage 2 or 'initial release' and then stage 3 or 'final release' also known as bankai." Sakura concluded. Unohana was astounded at how much this girl knew about them and was about to respond until she noticed they were right over top of Sōkyoku Hill.

"We are here." she said calmly and got off of her giant manta ray. It became mist and flowed back into Unohana's hilt before she started walking quickly to where the 4th division surrounded Byakuya.

"His name is Kuchiki Byakuya and has a deep wound to the heart. My division has done everything they can and you are his last hope. Please, try for his sister's sake." Unohana quickly explained as Sakura pulled off her gloves, getting into medic mode. She pushed everyone to the side and strode up to the dying man, kneeling down. She put her hands on her chest and sent her chakra into his body, where it examined the wound before retreating. Everyone was staring at her. Some in fear, others in anger, and one person in hope.

_'That must be his sister.' _Sakura got up and walked over to her, everyone backing away. She touched the girls shoulder lightly.

"It's ok, I'll be able to heal him." she said gently. The girl's eyes lit up. Sakura smiled and walked back to Byakuya.

"Everyone is to either leave or stay completely still and silent. This will be a delicate operation and I must not be distracted or disturbed while I am healing him." Unohana nodded and gave the order for everyone but herself and Rukia to leave. They hesitated but left. Sakura nodded. She turned to Byakuya and leaned over him, hands on his chest. She poured her chakra into him, letting it surround the wound and stitch the tissue together. She reconnected the veins and stitched the muscles and skin back together. Everything was silent as she worked. A little while later she leaned back and wiped her forehead with her arm.

"He'll live. He'll have to take it easy for awhile, but he'll live." Rukia ran over to her and hugged her (ooc).

"Thank you!" Sakura smiled gently and patted the girls back.

"It's my job. I'm Sakura."

"Rukia."

"Well Rukia, I think he's waking up." Rukia looked over and sure enough, Byakuya opened his eyes and slowly turned his head to look at the three. His eyes focused on Sakura.

"Who are you?" he asked in a weak voice. Sakura walked over to him.

"Sakura Haruno. I healed you. You should be able to move you body in a few minutes." he nodded and closed his eyes. Sakura's eyebrow twitched.

**'Not even a thank you! That bastard! He's exactly like Sasuke!'** Inner Sakura shouted. Sakura sighed and got up, walking to Unohana.

"I would like a tour before I go back, but I want to invite some people over, if that's ok." Unohana looked at her and slowly nodded her head, unsure. Sakura smiled at her.

"Arigato." Unohana smiled and led her to the stairs, taking her down to a place that would land them in the Hokage tower. At the bottom of the stairs, the 4th squad had gathered and now looked angrily at Sakura.

"Taijou, how could you let that, that...thing, heal Captain Kuchiki?" one snarled as he pointed at Sakura, who clenched her fists. Unohana frowned.

"She is not a thing. She may have strange hair, but so does that Kurosaki child. Where is he?"

"In the rehabilitation center, still being healed." Unohana nodded.

"Sakura, I would like you to do one last thing for me." Sakura smiled, already knowing. Unohana led her to the rehabilitation center, then to the 4th door on the left. Inside were Ichigo on a table and Orihime healing him. Chad and Ishida stood nearby, watching. When they entered, Chad and Ishida looked up to see who it was.

"4th squad captain, who is this?" Ishida asked.

"I am Sakura Haruno. I am here to help!" she said cheerfully before walking over to Orihime who glanced up when she touched her shoulder, looking very tired.

"You can rest now, I'll take care of it from here." Orihime nodded, thankful for some rest. Sakura walked over to Ichigo and for the second time, threaded her chakra into his body, healing the torn tissue on his shoulder, his side and even the small cuts on his face. He was more wounded so it took about half an hour, everyone holding their breath except for Unohana who was confident in Sakura. Once she was finished, she sat back and smiled.

"Done. He should wake up soon." they nodded and Orihime curled up for a sort nap while Unohana got Sakura some water(don't ask). Soon, Ichigo groaned and sat up, rubbing his head.

"W-what happened?"

"After you were attacked by Aizen, Orihime started healing you. Byakuya got hit and almost died if it wasn't for the 4th squad." Ishida gave a brief outline to which Ichigo nodded until someone cut in.

"4th squad? Please. They're a bunch of wimps. I healed Mr. I-don't-even-give-thanks-to-the-one-who-saved-me." Sakura growled. Ichigo turned his head towards her.

"Who are you?"

"Sakura Haruno! I saved Byakuya and you since she was so tired." she explained as she pointed at Orihime. Ichigo nodded again.

"Thanks. I'm Ichigo. This is Chad, Ishida, and the sleeping one is Orihime." Sakura nodded at all of them in turn, gulping down her water and standing up.

"Well, I better find Unohana if I want to get my friends here. They won't believe this place and Naruto will flip at there being no ramen. Hmm...I think I'll invite Naruto, Sasuke, Neji...HAHAHA!!!(I'll explain later), Tenten, Lee, Ino, Hinata, Gaara, and Temari! They'll all be really interested and I want to see Naruto's and Gaara's reaction when people call them demons considering they called me a thing because of my pink hair..." Sakura kept rambling on with the gang watching her until Chad spoke.

"Hey. So you're from the real world too?"

"Huh? Oh ya! I live in Japan in a village called Konoha." Chad stared at her blankly.

"Ok." just then, Unohana came back.

"Sakura, I found the place. Let us go if you want your friends." Sakura nodded and waved to the others before following after Unohana out of the room. Silence followed.

"She is very strange. I think we should keep an eye on that one." Ishida said. Ichigo glared at him.

"She healed me! Doesn't seem that bad."

"I'm just saying we should keep our guard up." and it went on like this for awhile.

**With Naruto in the Hokages office**

"WE HAVE TO GO AFTER HER!!"

"Do you even know where they went Naruto?"

"WELL...no, but TSUNADE-BAACHAN!!"

"SHUT UP NARUTO!!!" Naruto whimpered and stopped yelling as Tsunade sighed and rubbed her temples. Sakura had been missing for a few days but to Naruto it seemed like months. Tsunade still didn't believe his story of 'she disappeared into thin air' but she wasn't around anywhere so Tsunade had sent out a search. Tsunade was about to speak but right when she opened her mouth, a door appeared beside her desk that opened into a shining light and out of it stepped their very own cherry blossom and a woman with long black hair braided in front of her neck in a white robe. Naruto's jaw dropped as he stared at the pair while Tsunade looked at them suspiciously.

"Who are you?"

"Aww, I'm sad. I'm gone for a few days and you forget about me shishou."

"It's not you Sakura, it's her. Who is she?"

"Huh? Oh! This is Captain Unohana Retsu of the 4th division in the Soul Society. She took me there so I could heal someone, and since I wanted to stay longer, she said I could invite a few friends." Tsunade nodded.

"Ok, who do you wish to invite?" Sakura thought for a moment.

"Well, defiantly Naruto, Sasuke I guess as well as Neji, Lee, Tenten, Ino, Hinata, Gaara, and Temari!"

"T-that's a lot of people Sakura." Tsunade said hesitantly. Sakura ran up to her and gave Tsunade her cutest puppy eyes.

"Pwease Tsunade? PWETTY PWEASE!!!!" Tsuande sighed.

"Ok. SHIZUNE!" Shizune rushed through the doors, nearly breaking them.

"Yes Tsunade-sama?"

"Bring me Neji, Lee, Tenten, Ino, Hinata, Gaara, Temari and Sasuke." Shizune nodded and ran out to gather the people requested. While she was gone, Tsunade and Naruto bombarded Sakura with questions about where she went, what she had done, and if there was ramen (made by guess who). Soon though, Shizune returned with all the people requested. Tsunade smiled as they entered.

"Welcome, I have something to tell you all. To the Konoha ninja here, I am giving you all..." Tsunade paused and leaned over to Sakura.

"How long will this tour take?" Sakura repeated the question to Unohana who whispered something back. Sakura relayed it to Tsunade.

"About a week."

"Wha? Ok." Tsunade leaned back up.

"To continue, I'm giving you all the week off to go with Sakura to the Soul Society for a tour. To Gaara and Temari, I am inviting you." Temari stepped forward.

"We accept." Tsunade nodded to them and told them and anyone who would go with Sakura to stand by her and Unohana. Slowly, Ino, Hinata, Tenten, Lee, Naruto, and eventually Neji went over. Sasuke stayed put.

"Pft. Why would I want to go to some Soul Society? It sounds weak. Not to mention I would be going there with total morons. Please, don't waste my time." a vein pulsed in Tsunade's forehead.

"Ok then, I ORDER you to go. If you don't I will revoke your license as a ninja, you will be locked up for the rest of your days with chakra completely sealed with about 10 fan girls visiting you everyday doing whatever they want to you with no resistance." Sasuke froze and huffed.

"Fine." Tsunade smirked and bid them farewell as they all walked, or in Sasuke's case dragged, through the doors until they shut with a clack and faded out.

**With Group**

Sakura smiled back at her friends at they passed through the blinding white light and came out in the Soul Society. Everyone looked around, astonished, except for Neji and Gaara, who hid it, and Sasuke, who was just being an asshole and pretended not to care. They glided low over the ground and landed in a clear patch of land. They all jumped off and Sakura and Unohana turned to face them.

"Firstly, I would like to welcome you all to the Soul Society. I myself cannot guide you, but I have arranged for Byakuya and Rukia to guide you, and Kurosaki-san and his group will also be accompanying you. I must go now but they will arrive here shortly. Ja ne." Unohana explained before vanishing(with the help of flash steps). Everyone just blinked until Sakura sighed and explained what just happened. Soon, Byakuya, Rukia, and the Bleach Gang(which is how I'm going to refer to the group of them as) were there and started leading them through the Soul Society, which was quite peaceful, until Naruto just had to say something.

"So, what's so special about you shinigami guys? All you do is wave around swords and junk-ttebayo." he was addressing them all. Byakuya, Rukia and Ishida ignored him.

"Um, Naruto-san, Chad and I aren't shinigami." Orihime corrected. Naruto stopped and stared at her.

"Who are you again?" Ichigo lost it.

"GOD YOU ARE SO ANNOYING!!! WHY CAN'T YOU JUST SHUT YOUR TRAP FOR ONCE!! AND SHINIGAMI'S ARE AWSOME BECAUSE WE HAVE DEMONIC ARTS!!!" Ichigo yelled into Naruto's ear, who immediately became irritated.

"GOD!! DON'T YELL IN MY EAR!!! AND DEMONIC ARTS AREN'T THAT SPECIAL!!! WE CAN TRANSFORM AND SUMMON THINGS AND MAKE FIRE!!!" Naruto yelled back. This went on for awhile until Sakura became annoyed and tried to interrupt.

"Guys-"

"YA WELL WE CAN RELEASE OUR ZANPAKTOU'S!!"

"Guys-"

"THAT'S NOTHING! WE CAN MAKE DRAGONS!!!"

"Excuse me-"

"OH PLEASE!! YOU'RE JUST MAKING THAT STUFF UP!!"

"AM NOT!!"

"ARE TOO!!"

"AM NOT!!"

"ARE TOO!!"

"AM NO-"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU ANNOYING HOEBAGS!!" Sakura yelled this time, slamming her chakra enhanced fist into the ground, sending a spider web of cracks reaching across a distance before the surroundings crumbling, forcing everyone to the ground except Sakura and the Naruto characters that had been smart enough to jump. Byakuya, Rukia and the Bleach Gang all stared wide eyed, yes, even Byakuya, at Sakura who had a vein pulsing in her forehead. Slowly, they all returned to their feet. Sakura slowly walked over to Ichigo and Naruto halling them up by their heads and holding them off their feet, glaring at each of them in turn.

"I don't like it when you yell so much. It gives me a headache and annoys me, which cause me to get angry, and you won't like me when I'm angry. Am. I. Clear?" Ichigo and Naruto nodded rapidly, which cause them to be released and dropped upon the ground.

"Dude, she's scary." Ichigo whispered.

"You have no idea. Try hanging around that everyday." Naruto replied. Ichigo shivered and got up, helping Naruto too. Byakuya just got up and started walking again, everyone trailing behind him. First he led them to the Tower of Penitence. Rukia cringed at the sight but held her ground and kept walking.

"This is the Tower of Penitence. It is where we send our most dangerous criminals to face their judgment and wait for execution." Byakuya explained. Sasuke huffed, Naruto stared, Neji closed his eyes in indifference, Ichigo scowled, so on.

"Wow, you sure know how to make a tour cheery." Naruto said after staring at the tower. Byakuya glared at him.

"It is not my job to make your visit nice. I am only to show you around." Naruto huffed and started mumbling but said no more. They stood for a minute longer before leaving. Sasuke was looking at Byakuya strangely.

"Tell me. What is it that makes you qualified to be one of these 'all powerful' captains? You seem weak to me." he said calmly, a hint of challenge in his voice with a dash of pepper. Byakuya stopped and turned to look at him. Rukia tensed up, Ichigo gulped, Sakura sighed, Naruto looked confused.

"Are you challenging me?" Byakuya said lowly, partly drawing his zanpaktou. Sasuke smirked and got into ready position.

"We better get back. My brother won't show mercy to anyone." Rukia whispered to Sakura, who nodded. She relayed the message and soon everyone was a safe distance away. Sasuke and Byakuya stood completely still. Byakuya lifted his foot and Sasuke tensed. Then, Byakuya was gone. Sasuke's eyes widened and he looked around. AT his right was Byakuya. Then he was behind him. In front, left, diagonal right behind. Every time Byakuya moved, Sasuke got a deep gash somewhere on his body. Crimson coated the rock ground, more steadily dripping into the already formed puddles. Sasuke panted. He closed his eyes, opening them to reveal Sharingan. He looked around. He still couldn't see Byakuya. Suddenly, he was in front of him, Byakuyas zanpaktou held up in front of his face.

"Scatter, Senbonzakura." Byakuya whispered. His sword glowed and dissolved into petal-like blades. They swirled around Byakuya, then raced towards Sasuke, who scoffed and jumped back. Again and again he jumped, evading the blades scarcely, getting cut every now and then. Sasuke smirked when Byakuyas sword came back together.

"That all you got?" Rukia gasped and shook her head.

"Not even close. He will kill him now for insulting his strength. Brother does not show mercy." Sakura looked at her before looking back at the battle. Byakuya was glaring at Sasuke.

"You are a somewhat worthy opponent. I will have to use this." Byakuya stated before dropping his word, blade down. It hit the ground and went into it, ripples forming.

"What? Why did he drop his sword?" Naruto asked.

"You will see soon." Rukia whispered. Byakuyas sword was now fully in the ground.

"Bankai."

**Me: Well, another Fanfic, more work. POLL TIME!!!**

**Who should Sakura go with?**

**Byakuya**

**Ichigo**

**Hitsugaiya**

**Neji**

**Gaara**

**Naruto**

**Review!!! Story might come along slowly.**


	2. Bankai

Visitors

**Summary:** Bleach Naruto crossover. Warning! Possible spoilers for some who haven't watched ahead in Bleach and Naruto. When Byakuya can't be healed by the 4th squad, the 4th squad leader, Retsu Unohana, has an idea and leaves to the real world in Japan. There, she kidnaps Sakura and brings her back to the Soul Society to heal Byakuya. From there, things only get weirder. With Naruto, Sasuke, Neji, Lee, Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Tenten, Gaara and Temari all there, the Soul Society might never recover, especially when crushes develop that might crush the crushers and enrage the crushees and yes that was confusing.

**Disclaimer:** I don't on Naruto or Bleach, but I do own the plot so HA!!

**WARNING!!! SPOILERS!!!**

_'thoughts'_

**'inner'**

"talking"

**Poll:**

**Byakuya: 9**

**Hitsugaiya (yes I spelt his name wrong I don't care): 6**

**Ichigo: 5**

**Neji: 3**

**Naruto: 2**

**Gaara: 4**

**All (centric): 4**

**Other: 2**

**You get 2 more chapters to vote, so hurry!**

**Last Time on Visitors**

"What? Why did he drop his sword?" Naruto asked.

"You will see soon." Rukia whispered. Byakuyas sword was now fully in the ground.

"Bankai."

**Chapter 2, Blood Bath**

"Bankai."

Sasuke watched as hundreds of huge, glinting zanpaktou blades appeared from the ground, growing on either side of Byakuya. More and more, appearing one after another in a gleaming, deadly row of strength.

"Senbonzakura Kageyoshi. Now you shall face the wrath of my fully released zanpaktou. Now, you shall die a slow and painful death." Byakuya spoke with little emotion as the hundreds of blades on either side of him dissolved into the same petals as his actual zanpaktou had done. Sasuke's eyes widened when he realized what was coming and tried to prepare himself, though he knew he never could. The petals fluttered for a brief second, and then swarmed over Sasuke, descending onto him, blocking out the view. Sasuke's screams were heard. In seconds, the petals retreated and swirled around Byakuya, ready to block any attack, though there was no need. Once the deadly petals had retreated, Sasuke had collapsed onto the ground, breath labored and coming in short gasps, blood seeping from his wounds. The petals dissolved and Byakuya's zanpaktou reappeared. He sheathed it and walked towards the group, back to Sasuke.

"I showed slight mercy, only because you were naïve enough to challenge me. Next time, I will destroy you." he said with subdued anger. He turned to the group as Naruto and Ichigo went over to help Sasuke (don't ask about Ichigo), who only pushed them away as he staggered to his feet. Ichigo glared at him before turning to Naruto.

"What's with him?" Naruto sighed.

"He's always like this. Acting like he's better than everyone else. It's like his nature." Naruto leaned in and Ichigo followed on his cue "But the truth is he only does it to act tough. His clan was wiped out by his brother in one night when he was 8 (is that right?). Now his only two goals are to restore his clan and kill his brother. So far, even after two and a half years of training, he still can't defeat him. Came back to Konoha limping and staggering. The council was pretty mad but accepted him back without much consequence because he killed this evil guy named Orochimaru. So that's why he's here." Naruto finished. Ichigo looked at him before looking at Sasuke who had grudgingly agreed to being healed by Sakura. Once she was finished, he pushed her off, got up and stalked off to some part of the Soul Society. Sakura sighed and got up, following Byakuya and Rukia on the continued tour of the Soul Society.

"This is the place where the thirteen squads stay. You have already met 4th squad captain Unohana, and I am the 6th squad captain. All captains where the white shikoshou." Byakuya said in a monotone. They walked along the balcony until two figures approached them. Being ninja, the rookie nine, give and take a few, got into battle ready positions. Byakuya and Rukia didn't move. As the figures got closer, it revealed a tall woman with long orange hair like Orihime, but curlier. She was wearing the basic shinigami uniform with a pink sash. Her zanpaktou at her side. Slightly in front of her was a shorter guy with striking white hair spiked up and piercing blue eyes. His brows were furrowed as they walked at a brisk pace towards the group. Seeing the large group and Byakuya leading them, the pair slowed and stopped in front of them.

"Captain Kuichiki, who are these people?" the shorter one question Byakuya. Naruto poked his head out from behind Byakuya's shoulder and looked at the shorter one.

"Captain Hitsugaya. These are some..."special" guests I am giving a tour of the Soul Society to, along with Kurosaki's group apparently." Byakuya explained. Hitsugaya nodded and Naruto looked at him closely.

"Are you sure he's a captain? He's kind of...short to be strong isn't he?" Naruto said while pointing at Hitsugaiya. A vein pulsed in his forehead and the woman next to him sighed and stepped in front of him, hand on the hilt of her zanpaktou. Naruto backed up a bit.

"Do you want me to take care of him Taijou?" she said, slightly drawing her zanpaktou. Hitsugaya sighed and shook his head.

"No Matsumoto. Obviously they are new here." He said, stepping forward and drawing his zanpaktou, striding up to Naruto with his zanpaktou, stabbing it into the ground at Naruto's feet.

"Do Not call me short, or weak or I will freeze you solid." he said as he sheathed his zanpaktou and walked away. Matsumoto glared and took her hand off of her sheath before following her captain. Immediately, Ino ran up to Sakura.

"He is so HOT!! Wow, everyone here is so cool, I might just want to stay here forever!" Ino giggled. Sakura looked at her and sighed.

**'YOU ARE SO RIGHT INO!! HE IS SO DAMN HOT!!!'** Sakura sighed at her inner and her friend. Suddenly, Naruto screamed and she looked at him before gasping. Naruto's feet were completely frozen to the ground.

"That's right. Captain Hitsugaya has the most powerful ice based zanpaktou out of all of the ones in the Soul Society, which is very few as it is." Byakuya explained as Naruto tried to break his feet free of the ice. After many tries and a few whacks from Chad's fist and he was free. They continued along until another shinigami appeared in front of them.

"Captain Kuichiki, I have received a message that was to be delivered directly to you. A young man has been captured and is being held for interrogation. He says he is from the group of ninja behind you." Naruto and Sakura looked at each other and sighed.

"Does he have black chicken butt hair?" Sakura asked bluntly, knowing the answer. The shinigami looked at her and blinked.

"Y-Yes, he does." Sakura sighed.

"Yeah, he's with us." the shinigami nodded and stood.

"I will lead you to him." he motioned for them to follow and started walking with everyone following him. Soon they arrived at the holding center and were led to a room with many shinigami in it, all surrounding a single chair, holding a certain Uchiha, who glowered up at the shinigami around him. AS the ninja entered, he glared at them and looked away as Sakura and Naruto sighed.

"Always in trouble, eh Sasuke?" Naruto taunted. Sasuke whipped his head around and death glared Naruto, who only smiled. Sakura hit them both over the head and started untying Sasuke. Once free, he shoved everyone aside and stormed from the room. Sakura sighed and Ino swooned.

"Aren't you in love with that white haired guy from before?" Sakura questioned her. Ino scoffed and waved her hand at Sakura.

"Ya so? I may be, but I can still love Sasuke, and that Byakuya guy we're traveling with isn't half bad too." Sakura stared openly at her, Inner Sakura ranting inside.

**'Oh hell ya Ino! And don't forget about that cutie Ich-'** "Chigo." Sakura gasped and covered her mouth. Inner Sakura had forced her thoughts out again. Ino, looked sideways at her.

"Oh, so Sakura has a little crush huh? Looks like our little Saki-Waki is gwowing up." Ino taunted in a baby voice. Sakura glared at her at walked towards Ichigo's group. Ichigo looked at her as she approached.

"So, what's up with your group being here? Clearly there is something special with all of you and I would like to learn more about it." She said in a cheery voice. Ichigo stared at her blankly before smiling and pointing at himself cockily.

"Well I'm the strongest of the group, and a Shinigami." Sakura looked at him and smiled.

"Haha. You're just like this guy I know. Cocky. His name is Kiba." Ichigo huffed.

"I am not cocky. I'm right."

"Not always. You're actually the least likely to think things through and come up with a strategy, you just go in swinging." Ishida said, stepping forward. Sakura laughed and looked at him.

"Your Ishida if I remember correctly. What's so special about you?" Ishida looked at her and partly turned away so the light glared into his glasses so she couldn't see his eyes.

"I am the last Quincy." Silence.

"What's a Quincy?" Ishida collapsed, anime style, and got up yelling.

"The Quincy is a clan made for destroying hollows. They were a powerful clan before the Shinigami destroyed them. Apparently, we are a threat to the very balance of the two worlds." he finished in a solemn tone. The was silence for a minute before Orihime spoke up.

"You already know me. My special power is Santenkeshun (What's the English name?). I can heal as you've seen but I can do other things too! I can make a shield and even attack!" she ended, sticking out her tongue and making a peace sign. Sakura smiled and her and nodded.

"I'm Chad. I don't really know what to call my power but...basically my arm gets bigger." Sakura sweat dropped and nodded at him, slowly inching back towards her group, where she was confronted by Ino, so she just ended up standing by herself in the middle, repeatedly hitting her head against the wall, until Byakuya entered the room.

"Listen up because I'm not saying this twice. There are too many of you to take around at one time, so you will separate into groups. I don't care if it's in half, thirds, or quarters, just decide who is in which group." Everyone looked at each and started moving around the room until they had divided into two groups. Group 1: Sakura, Naruto, Temari, Gaara, and Ino. Group 2: Neji, Tenten, Sasuke, Hinata, and Lee.(too many names) Byakuya looked at them and nodded.

"Alright then, Group 1, come with me. Group 2, you wait here till we come back."

**Ok, I'm sorry but I have to end it here. crappy, yes, but I'm completely out of ideas, I might have to discontinue it. if someone has ideas, feel free to share!**


	3. Soifon

Visitors

**Summary:** Bleach Naruto crossover. Warning! Possible spoilers for some who haven't watched ahead in Bleach and Naruto. When Byakuya can't be healed by the 4th squad, the 4th squad leader, Retsu Unohana, has an idea and leaves to the real world in Japan. There, she kidnaps Sakura and brings her back to the Soul Society to heal Byakuya. From there, things only get weirder. With Naruto, Sasuke, Neji, Lee, Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Tenten, Gaara and Temari all there, the Soul Society might never recover, especially when crushes develop that might crush the crushers and enrage the crushees and yes that was confusing.

**Disclaimer:** I don't on Naruto or Bleach, but I do own the plot so HA!!

**It's amazing!! I'm updating hehehe. Anyways I was looking through some old reviews and I came across this one and it gave me some ideas! Ok, on to the story and try to follow along, it might get confusing.**

**With Group 2**

A collective sigh rang through the room as the five chuunin/genin all found comfortable positions, leaning against the wall in someone's (sasuke's) case, some sitting on the floor, some exploring the blank room, mostly Lee. Sasuke, trying to act ever so cool, had himself propped up against a wall in the corner, next to the door so that is someone opened it, he would be hit in the head. Not too smart considering...

BAM!! The door burst open, slamming Sasuke in the face quite hard. Standing on the other side of the door was Hitsugaiya, looking slightly pissed, and Matsumoto standing behind him, looking a bit nervous. The white haired captain stomped into the dull, beige room and glared at them all, the door slowly closing behind him as Sasuke attempted to free himself. Glaring murderously, he 'calmly' walked over to Hitsugaiya, standing in front of him to black his view. Already pissed, his head shot up and locked with the cold, black eyes of the Uchiha, who only smirked.

"I think you better apologize for slamming the door on me like that." he growled menacingly, red leaking into obsidian black. Hitsugaiya narrowed his eyes and hissed his response through gritted teeth.

"Please. Why should I apologize to filth like you when it was your fault for standing there. Now get out of my way before I give you a permanent frost bite on your head." Sasuke chuckled darkly.

"I'd like to see you try, midget. I bet you couldn't even lay a finger on me." he challenged. Now it was Hitsugaiya's turn to laugh, or snort in amusement to be more specific.

"Heh, I could take you any time, but I wouldn't want to waste energy on the likes of you when your still pretty beat up from your little...well, I won't say battle. You didn't last long enough for it to be a battle. It was more like a beating, and a bad one at that, that you took from Byakuya." Sasuke growled but said nothing more, turning sharply on his heel and stalking to the back of the room to glare silently at Hitsugaiya. Ignoring him, he turned his attention to the rest of the group, who had watched the exchange with interest. "The reason I'm here is because Byakuya asked me to show you to a place where you could have friendly battles with each other instead of getting claustrophobia from this room. Now follow, and I will not tolerate childish behavior or outbursts. I am a captain, not a baby sitter, and I could easily kill you all whenever I want." he finished, turning and walking briskly through the door, the ninja following him.

**Outside**

The group followed Hitsugaiya through many twisting paths and down many corridors, looking about as they went. They could easily have gotten lost. This place was a maze. Finally, they turned off and exited the wall maze, emerging in a compound with walls surrounding it (the place that Soifon battled the bounto guy and her subordinates). They heard sounds of a battle and walked forward to watch. The two inside were a blur against the sky until the pushed off each other and landed, panting from their spar. Standing, they turned to greet the group and a fellow captain. The ninja observed them, taking in their appearances. One, the shorter one, had black hair cut to the bottom of her ears and it became messy towards the bottom, slightly framing her face. In the back, coming from under her hair, long twin braids, covered in a white ribbon, fell to the middle of her back. Her outfit, which consisted of a sleeveless and back less black vest with white trim and baggy black pants, framed her nicely. Deep purple eyes glared at them as they turned their attention to the next person. She was taller be at least a head if not more. Her facial features clashed against her dark skin. Dark purple hair falling to the middle of her back, her bangs fanned out away from her face, bringing attention to her piercing yellow eyes, almost like a cats. Clad in black leggings with beige leg warmers to cover the rest of her legs and brown shoes for her feet, her striking orange over shirt brought out her eyes even more. Arm warmers and a scarf to match her leg warmers, she looked comfortable and slightly more welcoming than her partner. When they saw Hitsugaiya, they turned and bowed in turn.

"Hitsugaiya-taijou." the shorter one spoke to him formally. The ice wielder bowed back and introduced the ninja.

"Soifon, Yoruichi," the pair bowed when their name was spoken, "these are some of the ninja from Konoha Byakuya is supposed to show around in thanks for one saving him. But he made them separate and now I'm stuck with these ones. I brought them here on orders to have them spar. This is Neji, Tenten, Lee, Sasuke, and Hinata," once again each bowed when their name was said, "I hope you don't mind." the one named Yoruichi stepped forward and smiled.

"No it's ok Hitsugaiya, we were finished here, but I would like to stick around and see what these guys are made of." she said, looking at them and smiling in a different way. Soifon, catching this, smiled the same.

"As would I, maybe even battle one of them to see." Hitsugaiya turned to the ninja.

"Do you mind?" he asked, not caring either way. They all shook their heads and he nodded curtly, turning and waving before flash-stepping away. The ninja watched him go before turning back to the other two.

"Well, who's up first?" Hinata asked timidly. Everyone looked at each before Soifon stepped forward.

"I want to spar with someone. Hmm...you." she decided, pointing at Tenten, who smiled and stepped forward.

"Ok, but I'm not holding back just because I don't know you." Soifon nodded, deciding that for herself too, not that she would have anyways. Everyone else went and stood off to the side, Lee shouting his encouragement like usual. Tenten nodded at him and sank into battle position, while Soifon readied herself to draw her zanpaktou. Yoruichi, acting as ref, asked if both side was ready, and when both nodded affirmative, she began the match. Neither girl moved and the tension started to grow. Tenten, taking the opportunity, analyzed her opponent and saw nothing besides the sword on her back.

_'Never underestimate your opponent.' _she reminded herself. Soifon, tired of waiting, drew her sword in a flash and charged the girl, who squatted lower and jumped back when Soifon swiped forward. Taking the scroll off of her back, she opened it a bit and bit her thumb, streaking it across the scroll. She then hoisted it over her head and the loose paper forward, weapons flying from the black print. Soifon had to jump back quickly to avoid being hit, but she still got scratched up a bit on her arms. Scowling, she raised her zanpaktou and called out.

"Sting all enemies to death! Release!" her sword glowed and changed to fit her hand, wrapping around it until it became solid again, a long claw extending from her middle finger. Yoruichi narrowed her eyes but said nothing, allowing the battle to continue. Tenten, however, was clearly confused, for she dropped her stance completely. Smirking, Soifon charged forward, hand drawn back. Tenten snapped out of her daze just in time to leap back from the captain's attack, only getting her shirt nicked by the tip of the claw. Scowling, Soifon charged again, but this time she had to dodge a barrage of weapons coming from Tenten's scroll. Leaping back to a safe distance, Soifon caught her breath before smiling maliciously and flash stepping behind Tenten, who turned but couldn't dodge in time. A black flower bloomed on her chest, causing her to scowl. As she examined it, Soifon charged in a last time, intent on dealing the killing blow, when Yoruichi called an end to the battle, declaring Soifon the winner. Tenten's head shot up to glare at the purple haired woman.

"Why does she win?!" she growled. Yoruichi looked calmly at her.

"Because, while you were busy examining the mark, Soifon could have killed you. That's her zanpaktou's specialty. Two hits in the same place equals instant death." Tenten froze at this statement, before scowling and heading to the sidelines, accepting the comfort from her group mates. Soifon smirked and put away her zanpaktou, heading to the other side of the 'arena'. "Ok, whose next?" everyone looked at each other, unsure of who was going to battle who. Sasuke looked at them all before noticing something and smirking.

"I'll battle...him." he said confidently, pointing at the arriving Hitsugaiya, who looked at him and smirked. Matsumoto, who was following behind him, chuckled and went to stand with Soifon. Sasuke and Hitsugaiya walked to the center of the ring, facing each other. Yoruichi looked at both before announcing the match.

"Captain Hitsugaiya Toshiro of the 10th division versus Uchiha Sasuke of the Uchiha Clan (don't ask how she knows). Begin!"

**Ok, short chap but be happy I updated anyways.**


End file.
